


Stereo Heartz

by Stitchwrath



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt, youtuber
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DNF, DreamTeam, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found, Light Angst, M/M, Not, Random Tags, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Song - Freeform, Stereo, Story, Twitter, Youtuber - Freeform, dontworry, dreamnotfound, dttw - Freeform, enjoy, first, isthishowitworks?, mcyt - Freeform, stereohearts, thatonesong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchwrath/pseuds/Stitchwrath
Summary: Dream & George always played the “friends” card on each other and their whole Fandom/stans but what if all the flirting leaves Dream in awe at his new found feelings..What if all the “I love you’s” Leaves George in confusion at the new found meanings behind every word in that sentence.....
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Enderman (Minecraft), Dream/GeorgeNotFound, DreamWasTaken - Relationship, George - Relationship, clay - Relationship, dream - Relationship, georgenotfound - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t care if the CC’s find this :)

“Dream” George said, Dream could hear the laughter his best friend was producing, he could basically hear the smile that dripped off his lips, Dream wanted to see George so badly, but doubt over took him, it slaughtered his heart, this feeling was running through his head quicker then his speed runs...

_My hearts a stereo it beats for you so listen close..._

clay will admit that song got his heart racing, how thoughts of his Distant best friend creeped up on him, sure George hasn’t flirted back nor has he snapped Dream his face, despite Dream and everyone knowing what George looked like, Dream still longed for a face pick back, he was unsure of the mood that George would feel Everytime the words ‘I love you’ slipped off Clays lips as an act of just ‘joking around’ and/or ‘being friends’ tho friends wasn’t a loose term used between the two best friends.

the term friends was very tight and secure with them, like it wouldn’t go any further or go any lower, as if it was just in the right area, it was in the rightful owner ship of the two boys.

every since he heard Skeppy ask Bad if he loved him, was when he realized how even best friends could say words that don’t define friendship normally...


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care if the CC’s find this

“Dream?!” A voice shouted from the other line, a jolt of energy hit Dream, he finally realized that he was still on Call with George, “Shit sorry...” he said, he rolled back up in his chair to his desk and placed his hand on his mouse and the other on the keyboard, hovering over the WASD keys...

Why did doubt hit the boy harder, then it did when he first made the leap of faith to DM George for the first time, that’s a story no one tells or at least anymore, how the two boys became best friends, despite Clay meeting Sapnap YEARS before George..

But with George, Clay felt more at home as if George was the home and Clay went to him for comfort, yes there’s days where those stupid Hate comments get him hard, and he needs someone to help, but for some odd reasons despite most the times being at 3am in the morning, George still stays on call till Dream falls asleep..

“Clay!” A voice said, Dream shook his head and started hitting the WASD keys and they begun the tournament, Dream and George weren’t on MCC 14 guardians team, together but George wanted to wish Dream luck.

George was by far one of the top 10 MCC players, but his talent gets over thrown by Dreams Manhunt videos, people get blinded by Dreams talent they fail to see how George has just the right amount or even more talent then Dream currently holds.

“Good Luck Dream” George said, He left the call and went to the Room labeled 

‘MCC 14 team 12’ 

It consists of many older Youtubers some refer to them as legends or the originals. Dream himself would consider even being noticed by them lucky, they give off such a joyful vibes compared to the group Dream is with, Such as the younger ones Being dirty or not age mature, it’s almost like George fits right with the originals while Dream drifts away from them slowly into the newer Gen of streamers.

George’s Team had:  
* Him   
* Stampy  
* Bajan Canadian  
* Skydoesminecraft   
* DANTDM

Easily One of them could take him out in a heart beat, even tho their older and the mature Gen of streams they sure as Hell know their way around the game, Most of them even survived the Horrid dip of Minecraft history back in 2011-2016 the dip that took out so many youtubers like them.

Bajan is still struggling with his Subscribers tho.., Dream felt bad for them, they all went through so much hell even George starting way back in 2013 with no MC content then slowly growing, if it wasn’t for him dream wouldn’t be here with such a big platform.

“Hey Dream!” Another voice spoke, Dream smiled, “Hey How’s is going Ssundee?” Dream was in the presence of a god, Ssundee despite all the shit he was put through during the fall of MC this man stood his ground and never gave up, Even tho after years his sub count is only 15.4 million he’s sticking by it.

“Hi Dream, hey Ssundee” another voice came in, “Whats up my man” that voice Dream could recognize right off the bat, “What are you doing on MC Smii7y?” Dream laughed “I didn’t take you for a MC player” Smii7y wasn’t a MC player at all, in fact he was more of a COD or shooting game player if you will, he does play other games such as ‘UNO’ and ‘Golf with friends’, his channel isn’t kid friendly tho.

It shocked Dream to see how Smii7y was aloud on despite him not being a MC channel/player, the next person to join the call was a newer Gen streamer, one of Dreams friends and it was in fact his first MCC ever, “You ready to win Purpled?” Ssundee asked basically laughing at the end.

“Hey if there’s any bedwars type challenges, then I’m gonna kick some Ass” purpled said, Dream could hear the happiness from the kids voice, it almost made Dream wanna just, I don’t know, sit in silence and feel the happiness Purpled is feeling over a game.

If only the Happiness could linger...but it stopped and the game Begun...


	3. First rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCC begins and the Winner’s are announced leaving Dream begging for a certain someone to win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care if the CC’s find this

Dream loved playing MCC it gave him a chance to express talent and spread it out among a variety of challenges, He sorta enjoyed it..tho what made it more fun was talking to streamers and people he normally wouldn’t talk to.

He for example never talks to Ssundee Or Smii7y, but he talks to Purpled, he enjoys having company of older gen streamers as well, seeing how the play the older ways of MC, where as Dream and the newer “Gen” play to the new 1.16 ways.

The first round was one of Clays favourite games, Hole in the wall, it was fairly difficult but not a lot. As the game went on, a pinging feeling lingered in Dream chest as he watched George’s character go through the holes swiftly.

‘He’s been practicing?’ Dream smiled at the thought of his friend, a friend who usually sticks to one type of style, practice more then one and actually get better, Unlike most George improves a lot, like A LOT, more then the average MC player, he puts his soul into a game, that’s given him such joy in life, Dream sees how even one gifted sub, or a simple ‘ILY’ from a fan brings a smile to George’s face, how a small edit, or a small story brings warmth to him.

“Dream you good?” Purpled asked, “yeah I’m chill” Dream said, his feeling faded and he focused once more. They were on the last round and it was just, Him, Purpled, Techno, Smii7y and George. 

Of course Smii7y got out first, Dream could see how much Smii7y wants to win, even tho he’s still learning, but Smii7y never raged over it or got upset and discouraged, he laughed off every death and loss he had during the first challenge, Next out was Techno, Dream could see techno hit his keyboard as he fell, cause his characters head moves awkwardly.

Next out was Dream, he ended up getting caught on the wall, tho it didn’t bother him. “Common Purpled, you got this!!!” Ssundee said, Ssundee was a lot fairly new to MCC, he got out first on all rounds, he played it off as just him wanting to ‘hype’ up the team more then ‘playing’ with the team.

Dream only focused on watching and playing more then hyping people up, he moved his characters head to face Sapnap, whom seemed to be staring at George’s character, or he assumed cause Sapnap’s characters head was facing and following George’s movements.

Dream turned back to watching the two jump through the walls with such swiftness, clearly seeing the improvement in both George and Purpled.

Dream removed his hand from the keyboard and mouse and just sat there, he caught his eyes always laying on George’s character, how much coordination he had, and how little Purpled had, he almost found it interesting.

_ Hear my thoughts and every note Ooat~ _

That song rang through his head daily, mostly during MCC cause he was always lingering on feelings that he has no clue how they arrived. 

Purpled ended up falling leaving George’s team winning, “THE GREEN GUARDIANS” lit up the screen in bold lettering, Dream smiled, and saw how excited George was, or again from what he could tell, since George was jumping and hitting the air.

After many raging hours and sweaty plays, it came down to the final two teams battling it out, Dreams team landed in 6th place sadly not close to the two teams.

The two teams playing are: Dream clenched his fist waiting for the response to show on the screen. Once the two teams lit up the screen, Dream couldn’t help but be excited at one of the names listed.

Orange Ocelots Vs Green Guardians 

The Orange team had some pretty dramatic players, consisting of, Tommyinnit, Technoblade, Wilbur and Philza, kinda like the Dream SMP, if Dreams being honest it’s basically the Dream SMP group lore all in one team.

They all got teleported to the main area, every other team was spawned on top/side lines and the two teams were placed on the playing court.

3 . 2 . 1 

And the game begun, all the characters jumped around avoiding contact with the Bolt or arrow as we call it, Techno got the first two arrows and Aimed at Dan who Nicely dogged both with ease, Sky took the arrows and easily shot both Wilbur and Tommy, leaving only techno and Philza to do the dirty work, Clay wished he could be on George’s team, he wants this stupid feeling of guilt that keeps creeping up on him, to dissolve into nothingness...

Philza got ahold of the arrow yet again aiming for Dan who sadly wasn’t able to dodge it, Techno got the other arrow and hit Stampy, making it a 2 vs 2, George and Sky VS Techno and Philza, George got ahold of the two arrows, passing one to Sky who easily hit Philza off the bat, George shot techno but missed, techno mocked them as he spun in a 360° managing to some how hit Sky.

It went from fair to skill, George got both arrows since Techno being an idiot let the other slide over the line where George could snatch it, George missed the first shot.

Dream saw George stop aiming and just stood there, Dream got instantly confused till he drew the bow, following Technos irregular movements, he shot the bow.

Dream lifted his hands from the mouse and keyboard sitting there enjoying the show, he smirked as he watched George let the arrow fly, his smirk dissolved as techno wrote in chat ‘better luck next time’.

George missed and techno got the shot, hitting George dead on. Clay will admit he felt a sting of pain a sting of sadness hit his chest.

The next round started and Wilbur got the arrows, surly missing both times, Just to be hit by Stampy, and got Tommy hit as well by Stampy, Stampy is a defensive player, Clay watches Stampysbedwars streams, how he won’t touch the middle unless forced to, how he sticks to the bed like clue unless he needs to get something. 

Dan and Philza were the next two out, along with Stampy, that yet again left the cocky Techno, George And Sky, 

Sky was a very old player he was also one of the most successful MC youtuber from him time frame, People say he was the Dream from the past, but if anything Clay was the Sky in the future.

Sky drew the bow and with an easy release hit Techno. After a few minutes of the next round It was up 2:1 Green, last round was spammed in chat by the watchers, Dream had pasted a message saying ‘Congrats George well deserved, 3 WINS BABY!!!’ Dream smiled while he wrote that.

The game started with Techno getting and arrow and Tommy FINALLY getting one, Just to waste it and miss completely, Techno aimed for George who amazingly dodged the bullet, Him and Sky got the arrows, Sky aimed for Philza who he ended up hitting and George aimed for Tommy who as usual ended up hitting.

Wilbur got an arrow and Techno did as well, the both aimed Techno ended up hitting Dan and Wilbur finally hit someone, He hit out Stampy, leaving Sky and George for last, Sky got both arrows and missed one then hit Wilbur the second time, techno got the arrow and hit Sky, who Dream assumed got angry, cause his character jumped and punched the air.

Dream held his figure over the enter button ready to send the congrats to George, George got the arrows and missed one shot, he stopped moving hand drew the bow...

Dreams whole team went silent, they all were concentrating on the game that they WEREN’T even playing.

_ “Common George” Dream said... _

George followed Technoblade’s movement, till he released.

A gasp escaped Dreams whole team’s mouth when the arrow landed, GREEN GUARDIANS WIN, lit up the screen, and Dream could tell George was shocked cuz he stopped moving completely.

Dream and Sapnap spammed congrats messages and so did all the SMP members even Technoblade was overly excited that George won.

“Damn he’s good, that 3 wins total for him” Ssundee said.

“Yeah 3 amazing games, and I got to be in one of them” Dream whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram is @Stitchwrath I make MCYT/ Dreamteam edits


	4. The text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words hurt more then you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care if the CC’s find this

It’s been months since George’s clutch win. Karl invited Dream, Sapnap, George and Big Q to play Jack Box with him and his brother.

As they played they got to a game where they had to make prompts, once it started the first one was.

‘One thing that would be the worst to end a nightmare with’

The two answers were:

‘George being found’

And

‘DNF’

“DNF, really” Dream wheezed, “I honestly think that isn’t a nightmare” Dream smirked, “haha” George mocked, he could tell George rolled his eyes at the comment.

Big Q: George being found 

And

Sapnap: DNF

“OFC ITS SAPNAP” Karl laughed, Sapnap ended up winning with 3 votes from us and 71% votes in all, it was quite funny when Big Q kept saying, ‘Stop Appealing to chat’, it made Dream laugh, the ship in general makes Clay feel warmth, almost like they describe it in those fanfics people write about him and George.

The next one read, “What’s one thing that would make you wanna leave?”

Once the two boards popped up Clay couldn’t help but feel a ping of guilt, Dream didn’t write them, but they weren’t very friendly.

“George” or “GeorgeNotFound” 

“Haha very funny, why they always about me?” George laughed, Dream couldn’t help but have such a strong feeling that the laugh was fake, that it was hiding pain, tho Dream could just be over thinking things.

Karl: George

Karl’s brother: GeorgeNotFound 

“Oh I’m not surprised it was you two” George says, Karl laughed at the comment and so did his brother, ‘does it hurt? Knowing those words couldn’t only be jokes?’ 

Next up was; “Best places to visit”

The two prompts were interesting, One of them was a place the other was Just childish.

“My asshole” or “Florida” 

“Ok before you ask, I Am NOT Florida” Dream laughed, Clay took a glance over at George’s stream that was silently playing on his second monitor, He couldn’t help but smile, 

“You sure?????” George laughed, Clay took a glance and the older boys face, he was indeed smiling, 

‘how does it feel knowing I’m not there?’....

“I’m sure” Clay laughed, he smiled slowly turning to his fan that he turned on, “Florida is hot today, it’s 100°” Dream said, he turned the AC on and smiled, the two boards turned around, one of them made clays heart sink, he felt his stomach prr at the name.

My asshole: Sapnap 

Florida: George 

George ended up winning with everyone spamming DNF in the chat, “you wanna see me that bad?” Dream teased, George’s breath tightened, and he took a deep breath out, “Yeah Dream, I really wanna...” Dream stopped moving, his whole world came crashing in.

_ ‘How does it feel knowing you broke me?...knowing your the cause of my confusion?!’ _

“One day George we’ll all meet up” Sapnap said, He sounded so sure, “Uhh- yeah” George said tightly, Dream didn’t notice the tightness since he was to busy in his own world.

The next one was; “What don’t you bring on a date?” 

Dreams prompt showed up next to yet again another rude one;

“George” or “No pants” 

“No pants is so pathetic!” Quackity laughed, “So is George” Dream sputtered out, “it’s overused” Dream said again, He took a quick look at George was was completely unfazed, “Yeah but, it makes content” Quackity laughed.

They flipped around and to no surprise it was;

Dream: No pants 

Quackity: George (98% voted) 

“I’m gonna head off” George said, he ‘yawned’ and spoke again “it’s getting really late and I need sleep” George laughed, “yeah get some rest buddy!” Quackity said, “Good night George” Karl said right after, followed by Sapnap Just saying ‘Cya’, “By Gogy” Dream said.

George left and they continued, “he Dream you wanna meet up tho? Like it’s not THAT far of a drive” Sapnap offered, “We could” Dream said. 

Clay sat back most the other games, he checked his phone to notice 2 missed texts from George.

A gasp escaped Dreams mouth, causing the whole group to go silent.

_ George; Thanks clay... _

_ George: have fun doing a meet up without me.. _

_ Dream: WAIT- N- _

_ George: <•••> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


	5. The last dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George isn’t really what he seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care if the CC’s find this, also side note, this story won’t be posted on Wattpad for the time being, I will notify you guys when it is or isn’t

“Dream???” Quackity said in a panic, “Sapnap- when you said that...did you know George was still on stream?” Clay said, he looked back up at his screen, to face Sapnap, “No I swear Dream I had no clue” he laughed, “this isn’t funny..” Dream said.

Tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, “What’s the matter?” Sapnap said, he instantly stopped laughing and became serious, “Well I-“ Dream paused, “After the stream” Clay continued, “to late” Karl shrugged, “the whole stream and everyone else’s viewers know somethings wrong, might as well say” Karl spoke.

“I don’t want the fans to worry” Dream said, he got closer to his mic, “I don’t want them to think somethings wrong” he heard a buzz come from his phone.

He message appeared..

George: just fucking tell them..  
George: Tell them the messages.  
George: what? Are you ashamed me and you are arguing? Like friends do.

Dream: George it isn’t like that..I wouldn’t do anything huge without you.

George: liar.

“Shit” Dream mumbled, “Fine” he started “George heard what Sapnap said, about meeting up, I guess he feels left out, and now I feel really bad” Clay spoke out, a small quiver escaped his mouth.

“George has to realize, not only did I meet you first, but we can’t do EVERYTHING with him” Sapnap said, “so don’t listen to him, let him get all his anger out, tomorrow he’ll feel sorry” Sapnap reassured.

George: you’ve known him longer...well that’s why I’m mad, how come I’m getting hate threats cause I REPLACED him, when I didn’t? Clay explain that to me, I’ve never been included, for fuck sakes, you know exactly why I never say ‘I love you’ back to you, I’ve TOLD YOU WHY!  
-read 10:34am-

Dream: <•••>  
Dream: (no response)

“I left him on read” Dream said, “Is he being toxic?” Quackity asked, “No,no absolutely not, he actually had a pretty good reason to be upset” Dream said, Dream glanced down at the finale message, replaying possible scenarios that could happen tomorrow.

Dream saw the chat on Karl’s stream, How dry they all were to George, even a donation.

Leozodiac72 donated: Just drop George, I’ve been noticing how he’s been acting, and how you used to act with Sapnap only Dream, George has just made it worse.

“S-“ Dream started, “What was that?” Sapnap said, “Shut up, whoever donated that, has no idea why George does what he does, why he acts like that” Clay said, a burst of tears flowed down his cheeks, “I’m gonna go” he said holding it in.

“Hey tomorrow it will get better” Sapnap said, “I’ll have a talk with my fans about comments Like that!” Karl said, Dream simply nodded and left.

Dream made his way over to his bed and got on it and laid down, “George...” he mumbled. 

‘Ring, Ring’

Dream shot up, and grabbed his phone.

Incoming call from: George 

He picked up almost immediately, and Dream expected what came out, “I’m so sorry Clay, I’m So, So, So sorry, I’m toxic, I don’t deserve a friend like you, their right, their all r-“ “Shhh” Dream interrupted, “Wha?” George started, “calm down George, I was never gonna leave you, or anything, and I understand why you were mad, I’ve addressed those threats with my fans, and I’ll do it again” Clay spoke out. 

“You know Dream” “call me Clay, George we aren’t on camera” Dream couldn’t help but laugh, “You know Clay, you and Nick have changed my life in more ways then one, and I can’t explain how much I needed you guys back then” George said, Clay heard a sniffle from the other side.

“George...don’t cry” Dream said, “hey Dream, meet up with Sapnap, Do it for me, y’all deserve to meet each other, I can wait” George said, Dream could hear the obvious lie.

“George don’t push it” Clay said, “I’m not!” George Spoke up, “I want you to see your best friend” he said after, “one of my-“ “correction, YOUR best friend, not ONE of” George said, “But your my best-“ “Clay, Sapnap is the only best friend you need” George said, “I’m going to sleep tho” George didn’t let clay continue since he hung up immediately.

“Common man” Dream laughed, “The fuck was that” he shook his head, he scrolled through Twitter, and of course the hate is being spread, so Dream did what he said he was gonna do, Address the issue.

‘Hello everyone, this is important so read it ALL and make sure to spread it around.  
My best friend George has been receiving hate for apparently replacing Sapnap, That’s not true, I love them both equally, They both mean the world to me, And right now MOST of you, are ripping one of them apart, and I ask you to STOP’ 

Dream pressed tweet, and within a matter of seconds there were fans defending George, Dream couldn’t help but smile, how much he’s helped his friends, how much, George especially has helped him grow.

Sapnap: we need to talk...

Dream: Something happen? 

Sapnap: It’s about George 

Dream: What Happened!?!

Sapnap: <•••>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad is Stitchwrath


	6. The call and the text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have messed up the times, so it’s 11:00pm Florida time instead of am I’m rly sorry!
> 
> I don’t care if the CC’s find this, also please leave comments, they really motivate me personally.

Sapnap is never the type to do this, Sapnap was never the type to be so quick with things.

Dream: Bro FUCKING tell me!!

Panic was raging up in the male, he wanted to do nothing but keep George close, he never wants to let go, but he knows if these feelings release both parties aren’t gonna feel the same...

Sapnap: the hate comments, man, the fucking hate comments, I never noticed how bad they were, George said he’s gonna take a break for a while, I wanted to tell you, because I know how much you care about George~ 

Dream; I though it was something serious!!

Dream sighed in relief, if something bad happens to George he could never forgive himself for whatever happened, how he couldn’t be there to save him, or to help him get through tough times. George wasn’t the kind of person to wanna die early, he has said that many times, and Clay knows it’s true.

Dream saw the tweet;

‘Sorry I’m taking a break for a while :) feel free to send DM’s if you wanna, I’m still here and I’ll always be here to help you! Ily all’

Dream smiled at how, even tho George was taking a break he still had his form of messaging open, he was still willing to help no matter what.

That’s what Clay admired about him, how much passion he had to help, even in his older videos, back when Dream was around 15-16 years old and how he saw George talk to the other Devs about issues and things to do with the servers, a few years later Clay texted him on Instagram, he remembered this.

He texted him asking to code a world, sadly at the time George was working on a bigger project for Bad, but he still wanted to help, Dream remembers very clearly what the message said.

Dreamm: Hey George, I was wondering if you could help with this world?

GeorgeHQ: Sorry Dreamm in busy with a bigger project-

Dreamm: Hey! It’s fine, thank you for responding!

GeorgeHQ: wait I can still help tho, once I’m done, or I can make room!?

Dreamm: Don’t stress about it!? I’ll figure it out, or get Another dev to help, don’t worry  😉

GeorgeHQ: hey if you need help with it still, I’ll definitely help you!!

Dreamm: Thank you  😊

Dream smiled at the memory, “fuck I must’ve been what 17-18 when I first texted George?” Clay laughed, “4 years ago” he smiled, “I met you 4 years ago” he shook his head.

‘Man you need help NOT clicking random buttons’ a voice shouted, it came from Clays phone, “Uhh what-“ he panicked, “You clicked call, so I picked up and heard the whole ‘memory’ stuff” Sapnap laughed from the other side.

“George isn’t even a handful and he’s making my feelings play ring around the rouse” Clay said, he fell back onto his back on the bed, his palms covering his eyes, he groaned, “Dude, finally” Sapnap laughed.

“What?” Dream asked glancing over at the phone laying next to him. “I don’t know, y’all give off these vibes like your meant to be or something, But, why doesn’t George say ‘I love you’, back to you?” Sapnap asked, “Oh- well it’s cause he has a hard time showing affection, so I say it, knowing he won’t say it back, so he knows I’m here for him, and that he is loved no matter what” Clay smiled.

He remembers how shameful and embarrassed he felt when George first told Clay that, Ever since then Dream made a packed to himself that no matter what the words ‘I love you’ would always escape his mouth towards George.

“That’s really sweet Clay” Sapnap said “enough to make a grow man cry” Clay stifled a laughed “What!?-“ Sapnap shot back, “What grown man? Panads, please lead me to his number?” Clay joked.

“Ha,ha, Very funny Mr. I named myself Dream” Sapnap retaliated, “Ouch harsh!?-“ Dream said acting hurt.

“All jokes aside, Someone like George is lucky to have you!” Sapnap said all loving, “Ew- ur making me gag pandas don’t ever be that lovey dovey again” Dream said making a fake gag sound.

“But yeah..” Dream trailed off, “Your in Orlando right?” Sapnap asked abruptly, “Uhh- yeah?” Clay questioned, “nah cause I’m going to Miami with my parents in a few months” Nick said, “Oh damn” Dream said, “maybe I’ll drive there?” He stopped and realized, “Uhh once I get a fucking car that is” Clay laughed.

“Yeah!” Sapnap said sternly with a hint of joking in his voice. Dream hears another ring come from his phone, “Oh uh- sap, I gotta go George is calling me” Dream says.

Sapnap says bye and Clay picks up the phone, “George aren’t you sleeping?” Dream asked, “Couldn’t sleep!” George groaned, “why?” Clay questioned.

“Well you see, my head hit the pillow but my eyes didn’t go ‘nighty, nighty’ and now I’m here” George said, ‘he sounds really tired’ Clay though.

“What time is it for you?” Dream asked, it was currently 11:00pm for Dream, and that’s on Florida time making it- “4am man, 4 fucking am” George laughed, “Why are you still up???? I though it was supposed to go the other way around? Where I wake up at 3am so you can stream with me at 7am” Dream laughed.

“I wanted you to get sleep...” George wandered, “but you need it..” Dream realized the conversation started getting lower, “I don’t want you wasting time Clay....” George whispered into his phone, “what?” Dream responded, his breath was hot on the glass of his phone.

“Hmm...” George hummed into the phone speaker, making Dream shiver at the noise, “sleep..George” Dream said, “stay on call? Please” George said, slurring his words a bit,

“Of course George” Dream smiled, ‘if only you knew’

_ ‘If I was just another dusty record on the shelf _

_ Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?’ _

Dream started humming a song tune, and noticed how George was silent, he stopped and heard a shuffling, “thank you...” the call ended, Clay didn’t know what happened, his mind going in every direction, his feelings being tossed and poked at by some British guy he met 4 years ago.

Dream got a message from techno

Techno: Hey, Tommy wants to talk SMP with you tomorrow, you cool with that?

Dream; Yeah man! 

Techno: K :), Good night.

Dream: Yeah, yeah, night Pig

Dream turned his phone off, “I need to change” dream reminds himself, “I definitely don’t wanna sleep in this hoodie and sweats” he laughed.

‘I wonder what George is wearing?’ Dream shook his head, “Guhhh Clay stop!” He said to himself, “It’s.Not.Worth.It” Dream said, he shut his eyes tight trying to get the image of George out of his head.

‘I don’t wanna hurt him...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	7. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small voices have stronger words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE ACTUAL SMP SOME PARTS ARE MADE UP AND/OR MODIFIED 
> 
> Idc if the CC’s find this!

Minecraft was fun, well it still is, but it’s really only fun with friends, not so much alone. Clay wasn’t alone or he wouldn’t consider himself alone, he was always with friends, he was mostly with George and Sapnap, tho recently it’s become George and Him more, Clay didn’t dislike that, actually he loved it.

He just didn’t love the feeling he created because of it, it wasn’t just confusion it was pure love or Him taking a liking into George. He wishes he could say this was recent, but it’s been happening for quite a long time.

It hurts to keep said feelings inside, especially when you have feelings for someone your close to, If he ever hurt George he wouldn’t EVER be able to over come that, the feeling of his best friend hating him, never getting to hear his best friends voice ever again.

That’s something clay could never imagine, not to mention his fans would be heart broken, or very angry, he doesn’t have to worry about that seeing as tho, it’s never gonna happen.

He walked over to his set up with a cup of coffee and A salad., he joined a TS with Karl and Sapnap in it, “Hey Dream, I told my fans about the comments” Karl said, “Don’t Worry me and George talked about it” that wasn’t completely true, in fact they didn’t really talk about it at all.

It was currently the next day, exactly 12pm for Dream, That means for George its 5pm, “hey I’m gonna check up on George, and I’ll catch up later, plus I have to talk to People for SMP stuff” Dream and everyone said goodbye and he joined George in a TS, “Hey George!” Dream said.

Joy overfilled the male, he couldn’t help but even get excited being in the same TS as George, “What about me????” Skeppy Whined, “Yeah, Yeah, Hey Skep” Dream laughed.

Skeppy ended up leaving joining Bad and Sam in a different room, leaving Dream and his best friend, “Hey Dream!” George said, he could practically hear the happiness pouring off George’s lips, “How was your sleep George?” Dream asked.

He remembers how low George’s voice got, how Tired and weak he sounded, how he just wanted to hold George close, but he can’t, at least not now.

“It was really good!! Thank you for staying on call with me Dream, honestly calmed me down a lot” George confessed, “And I hope I didn’t bother you with that either” George retaliated, “No, No, Of course not George, I’m glad we both got good sleeps” Dream said.

Yes Clay got an incredible Sleep last night, he wasn’t kept up by the feeling, Not at all, he simply shook it off.

“Dream~” that voice, that tone, that way his name was prred, made him shiver, “Yes..George?” He said, “Something wrong???” George asked, “No sorry I zoned out, I got new LED lights, so I’m kinda obsessed with them” Dream laughed, that was partly true, he did get new LEDS but he wasn’t OBSESSED with them..

George ended up leaving as well as Dream to go into different room, they all had their own rooms depending on the Lore they follow, Right Now George is in the room titled ‘Injustice’ Due to his recent Dethrone they built a new Country called EL Rapids, and George is involved, as well as Karl, Sapnap and Quackity.

Dream joined a Room called ‘exile’, yeah that’s a whole ass story that’s way too long to explain, “Hey” Dream said, “What’s up Clout man” Techno said, Dream chuckled and shook his head, “Hey Big D” Tommy said, “Or Big C?” Tommy teased, “Or we use Clay, or Dream, that’s a thought” Dream mocked.

“I’m good” the child responded, “so how’s today going?” Dream asked techno, “Well Tommy escapes exile, and comes to me, I assume your dealing with George’s problem?” techno responded, “Mhm” Dream responded.

Tommy left shortly afterwards since he started his stream, following suit was techno, leaving just Dream, “I don’t stream the SMP” he shrugged, and joined the call George is in, he muted.

“George! How’s that Fair, he has no right to just take that from you!!!” Quackity shouted.   
“What can I do!” George said back, “Well Your His Bitch or something, i don’t know, ask for it back!!” Karl teased, That word made Dream tense up, he joined the server and walked over.

“I’ll have you know, if he was my ‘bitch’ then even asking wouldn’t get it back” Clay mocked in response to Karl’s accusation, “emphasis on the WAS or IF HE WAS” George said sternly, “I am NOT his bitch” George said shortly after.

“You wanna be~” Sapnap commented, “Oh common now..” Dream shook his head, George and Sapnap are like Siblings, they argue so much yet get back together so quickly.

“Not in anyway, Shape, or form would I wanna be that” George laughed, in the end they all ended up laughing. 

Dream couldn’t help but only be tuned with George’s laugh, and blocked everyone else’s out.

“Dream, Why’d you dethrone George?” Sapnap asked, he ‘walked’ up to Dream, “Cause I care about him, I already explained this, I don’t want him getting hurt!” Clay protested.

“Yet you said that George was a terrorist and a Tirent, cause he couldn’t understand why you fucking took the only power he has on this server” Quackity fought back, “Then you ramble on about items, and how you don’t want his items to be burned, yet you threaten us and say your gonna burn OUR items” Quackity took one finally breath, before saying something that was WAY to true.

“Eret broke the throne after getting it taken away, and you do NOTHING about it, but once George gets friends on his back helping, or fuck even taking the throne it self, You become all UP AND ARMS about it” Quackity finished.

He did a quick reminder that made everyone even Clay laugh “Guys it’s Just roleplay by the way” Quackity laughed. “Big Q, It’s fine..” George said.

“No it’s not fine, he wanted to make that stupid deal where we had to shake hands and apologize to a guy who supposedly ‘Changed’ when he fucking didn’t, Eret didn’t change Rats ass, he probably did it for the throne back, so you can fuck up the friendship between you and George!” Quackity protested.

“How?” Dream answered, Sapnap walked up once more, “Dream..he had to ASK you to say you hated him, when we walked away he said ‘He hates me’” Sapnap confessed.

Dream shifted a bit, “Dream..” George started, Karl cut him off, “Dream it started with ‘Say You Love Me’ to ‘Say You Hate Me’” Karl said.

“Dream...I-“ “Y’all wanna start a war, whatever I don’t give a fuck, but just remember, it’s you 4 up against some pretty strong people” Dream Remarked “Not If we get Purpled, and the Bad lands on our side, then your way out numbered” George continued shortly after, “L’manburg isn’t gonna help you, not with the shit you put them through, sure your on ‘gOoD’ terms, but it doesn’t take an idiot to realize your using them” George finished.

Dream was shocked at how strong George has gotten in the Roleplay, he started with barely being in the roleplay, to being on Jshlattes side, to now standing up for himself.

Yeah..that feeling won’t disappear anytime soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, that really motivates me


	8. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS DOESNT FOLLOW THE ACTUAL SMP 
> 
> Idc if the CC’s find this

“George, I thought you’d be on my side!” Dream said shocked, George, Dream and everyone knew the two would never argue, neither would Big Q and Dream either, so they all knew it was only Roleplay and that these arguments, were either ‘Planned’ or ‘improv’.

“Why would I be on the side of the man who took the only power I had over people, for fuck sakes Dream, you see the way they treat me, even when I wasn’t king, when I was king I felt powerful, I mean hell I had you as my knight, I felt protected wearing the crown..I remember what you said when you gave me the crown” George paused.

Clay was smiling, he loved how George was so fucking good at acting, He slowly continued. “But to see the very man I trusted take it from me, hurts. It hurts Dream, so of course I’m not gonna be on your side!” George stood up for himself.

Big Q gave him a round of applause and everyone else shortly joining, “Can we pause and just say how fucking good that was” Alex said laughing, “Yeah!” Clay and Sapnap said, Karl shortly joining after.

“Let’s continue guys!” George laughed, “George, common now, you know I did it cause I cared” Dream retaliated. “About me?, or About your land?” George and the others walked away, except Sapnap, they were signalled to leave into another room titled, ‘after talk’.

“Dream, hearing him say that you hate him, hurts more then getting stabbed, I couldn’t help but go silent when he said that” Sapnap confessed, “I’ll still say I love him, even if he doesn’t say it back, or doesn’t trust me anymore” Dream said shortly after, “That’s your call, just don’t let someone like him go” Sapnap left the call and joined the others in the room they were in.

Dream couldn’t help but actually relate to what he said, How he doesn’t wanna let George go, how he’ll never stop showing affection to George, Dream may understand that George might not share these confusing feelings, but that doesn’t mean Dream has to stop caring, or taking a liking to his friend.

Dream wandered the SMP admiring the landscape and L’manburg, even tho one day it might be destroyed, Dream ran into Tubbo who seemed Panicked when he joined the call.

“Is he dead!! Is he actually gone!!!” Tubbo panicked, “Woah, Calm down Tubbo, Is who gone?” Dream asked trying to calm him down, “Tommy!” Dream stepped back in the game, ‘Holy Shit everyone is panicking today, this Roleplay turned into a REAL one’ Dream chuckled nervously, “What do you mean he’s gone?” Dream said sternly.

“I DONT KNOW?!, I went to the camp place, and there was a huge tower going straight up!” Tubbo panicked, “I’m sure he’s fine, But he left!! Left where?!” Dream said, “he’s dead...” Tubbo trailed off, “Tubbo, calm down” Dream reassured, Tubbo left the call before Dream could finish.

“Okay who’s next!?” Clay laughed, He looked over at George was was standing on the stairs next to Punz. Yeah Clay remembers that George and Punz are good friends as well, I’m pretty sure they used to make videos together, Or was that George and Ponk?.

Dream shook his head and walked over, he joined the call and muted, “Your saying Philza and Techno knows where Tommy is?” George asked, “I’m pretty sure he’s with Techno, Since Philza is under house arrest” Punz added.

Big Q ended up joining as well, “Techno did WHAT!” Quackity Panicked,  
“If he has Tom-“ “why would you care?” Punz asked, “What do you mean?” Quackity said stepping back in défense, “I mean you were there when he got exiled, you must’ve known it was gonna happen” Punz said, Dream could sense the Smirk that came off that comment.

“Bite me Punz, You don’t know shit, if anything I wanted him to stay, I mean we were planning on Jumping and killing Dream” Quackity Confessed, Dream was about to unmute till George stepped in.

George cleared his throat, “Uhhh, your standing next to someone who kinda relies on Dreams Life, to kinda live” George laughed, “Oh yeah.” Quackity said after, “My Bad” big Q laughed.

“Nah it’s fine, I could always rely on Sams or Punz’s life, since their the closest to Dream” George shrugged, “Nah you won’t leave me” Dream smirked.

“Dream!?” George jumped, “you heard all that” George shook, “mhm Georgie Relies on meee to live~” Dream teased, “Shut up” George said sternly.

“Hehe~” Dream teased, “You’re so annoying” George snarked.

Tubbo_ whispered to you: Deffo flirting   
Tubbo_ whispered to you: Deffo flirting   
Tubbo_ whispered to you: Deffo flirting 

Dream shakes his head and types, ‘Tubbo you messaged the wrong person’, Tubbo response was ‘Shit my bad Lmao’, Dream chuckled and went back to the task at hand.

“Dreamnotfound!!!” Sapnap shouted when he joined, George and Dream laughed, “Someone donated that!!” George said, “It was meee~” Sapnap teased, “Thanks Sap, for the 100$, do you want me to repay you???” George asked.

“No don’t! It’s a early Birthday gift or celebration gift, ACTUALLY! It’s a CONGRATS on 5mil” Sapnap said, he sounded so happy for George

“Oh my- I forgot” Dream shrugged, “Congrats Gogy, you deserve it” Dream said shortly after, “Thanks you two”.  
“Your welcome..I love you”.

“You WHAT!” 

“OH SHIT WAIT-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment it really motivates me


End file.
